Kenny Afton
Kenny Afton,known as Crying Child ''' and the '''83 Victim, is the main protagonist of the FNaF 4 Minigames and Main Antagonist of FNAF 7:Brother's Revenge,and the crossover FNAF X Hazbin Hotel. History Crying Child is depicted as considering his plushies, in particular, Fredbear, as his friends, and being tormented by his Older Brother. Each minigame follows the days leading up to his birthday. Nights Crying Child walks around his house, being followed by the Fredbear Plush. At the TV, the older Brother, wearing a Foxy mask, scares the child. Like the first minigame, it will say "Tomorrow is another day". Night 2 The Crying child was left behind at the FNaF 4 Restaurant. The plush urges him to leave. Upon heading right, the Child is located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. The Fredbear plush instructs him, saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Heading left, he sees shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush says "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." Advancing further, the person wearing Fredbear's suit blocks the other end of the room, prompting the Child to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point the plush says "Tomorrow is another day". Night 3 The Fredbear plush urges the Child to leave this time. After exiting the restaurant, the child goes home, talking to the other children. When he reaches home, the child is scared by the Older Brother. After being scared, the plush reminds him "Tomorrow is another day." Night 4 The child has been locked in a spare parts room of the establishment. As the child cries, he yells "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out....". Night 5 On his birthday, the child was at Fredbear's Family Diner with his family. His brother and his other three friends were bullying the child. The Brother (with the help of his friends) threw the child into Fredbear's mouth, with an unexpected surprise. Fredbear closed his jaws and set the child in a coma. Night 6 While in a coma, the Child saw himself with a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the 4 original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him. His brother apologizes to him. Fredbear seemingly tells him that they are still his friends and he "will put you back together." they all fade, then the child does as well, as a very faint heart monitor flatlining can be heard in the background,He is approached by his Fredbear Plush, who tells him he is sorry and will put him back together, However,He survived the bite and adopt the Nightmare. Category:Complete Monster Category:Brutes Category:Parasite Category:Pure Evil Category:Brother of hero Category:Fallen heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Kid Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Bigger Bads Category:Marluxia Members Category:Mad as hell Category:Completely Mad Category:Definitely evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:OC Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Antagonists with accelerated Healing Category:Antagonists with Mental Illness Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark side Category:Incestuos Category:Princes Category:Necrophile Category:Trap Masters Category:Hyperversal Category:Omnipotents Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:The Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Baldi Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Undertale Villains Category:Undertale antagonists Category:HyperForce Go Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:KO Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Punch Time Explosion Villains Category:Self-aware Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Aunts/Uncles Category:Parents Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Collector of Souls Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tricksters Category:Vengeful Category:Bad Boss Category:Elementals Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Grandchildren Category:Sons Category:Genocidal Villains Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Xenophobes Category:Self-Aware Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Omniscient Category:Dark Messiah Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mind Rape Category:Cult Leaders Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Forces of Nature Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Tyrants Category:Outcast Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Power Hungry Category:Polluters Category:Indie/Doujin Villains